The Wait Was Very Painful
by Arcella06
Summary: Biarpun kau tidak mengingatku. Aku akan selalu menunggumu sampai ajal menjemputku. Dedicated for #MoBFaFB2015 prompt 11 dan prompt 52. pairing Fang x Gempa


**Boboiboy (c) Animonsta**

 **Dedicated for Melodius of BoiFang and FangBoy.**

 **[Prompt 11: Amnesia_Prompt 52 : Waiting]**

 **Pairing : Fang x Gempa.**

 **Warn : OOC, typo(s), Gempa POV, feelnya gak berasa, gak sesuai EyD, de el el.**

 **~Enjoy~**

 **.**

Mengapa? Mengapa kau harus melupakanku?

Mengapa takdir begitu kejam terhadap kita berdua?

Apakah dosa jika kita saling mencintai?

Apakah Tuhan sudah tidak menginginkan kita untuk bersama?

Tapi, kenapa?

"Ah! Aku lupa kalau kita sesama lelaki,"

Hahaha aku sungguh bodoh ya? Seharusnya aku tahu kalau ini dosa.

Dosa yang benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan!

Sebuah kesalahan fatal yang sudah kuperbuat.

Sudah berapa banyak dosa yang sudah kuperbuat hanya untuk mencintaimu?

Aku benar-benar bodoh!

Tuhan memang benar, kita ditakdirkan untuk saling melupakan.

Melupakan semua kenangan yang telah kita lalui bersama.

Senang, susah, sedih. Itu semua kita lalui bersama, namun semua itu harus terhapus karena dosa yang sudah kita perbuat selama ini.

Memang itulah yang seharusnya terjadi.

Tapi, apapun yang kau lakukan aku akan tetap menunggu biarpun kau tidak bisa mengingatku sama sekali.

Menunggu dan menunggu adalah takdir yang diberikan Tuhan kepadaku.

Karena ...

"Dosa akibat telah mencintaimu."

Iya! Itu dosa yang tidak bisa diampuni lagi!

Aku pantas mendapat semua hukumannya.

Namun, kumohon Tuhan! Jangan siksa dia!

Aku mencintainya lebih dari apapun.

Jadi, biarkan aku sendiri yang menanggungnya!

Dan sepertinya hukumanku memang sudah terlaksana ya?

Itu sangat terlihat jelas sekali.

Di ujung sana aku bisa melihatmu bersama seorang gadis berkuncir dua yang selalu membuatmu tersenyum dan tertawa.

Sepertinya kau sungguh bahagia.

Melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa dari kejauhan membuat semua yang kurasakan di dalam hatiku terasa bercampur aduk.

Tes ...

Kurasakan air mataku mengalir di pipiku yang pucat.

Hei kenapa aku menangis? Seharusnya aku bahagia bisa melihatnya bahagia juga.

Benarkan?

Haha kalian tahu kalau aku berbohong, ya?

Itu semua benar!

Aku berbohong pada perasaanku sendiri!

Aku sedih melihatnya tertawa bahagia bersama yang lain.

Tapi, disaat yang bersamaan aku bahagia bisa melihat wajahnya yang penuh akan cahaya itu tersenyum bahagia tanpa beban yang harus ditanggungnya.

Tanpa dosa sedikitpun.

Sungguh aku tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit ini.

Siapa saja ... kumohon!

Selamatkan aku dari kesalahan besarku ini!

"Hiks ... aku ... tidak sanggup ... lagi."

Aku bodoh!

Mana mungkin ada yang mau menolongku!

Aku yang melakukannya dan aku sendiri yang harus memperbaikinya!

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan saat ini adalah menunggu.

Satu kata yang bisa membuat semua orang menyerah dan melupakan segalanya.

Satu kata yang membuatku ingin bunuh diri dan melupakan semua tentang kita.

Namun, aku selalu mencoba untuk bertahan dari rasa sakit ini.

Aku mencoba mengingat sesuatu tentang ...

"Semua memori kita saat bersama dahulu."

Semua kenangan itu sangat menghangatkan.

Membuatku tersenyum dengan segera.

Tetapi semua itu hanya sementara ... mengingat engkau sudah menganggapku seperti orang asing.

Seperti tidak pernah kenal sebelumnya.

Aku hanya mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Sesegera mungkin aku menjauh darimu.

Membiarkan air mataku mengalir tanpa suara sedikitpun.

Tapi, percuma saja.

Aku tidak sanggup lagi dan kemudian aku meraung sekeras mungkin di tempat yang sepi ini.

Meraung dan meraung sampai perasaan ini bisa menerima semuanya.

Sampai kebodohanku ini menyadari semuanya.

Menerima dan menyadari kenyataan yang pahit ini.

Andai aku tidak menerimamu pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

" _Gempa ... maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

Ucapanmu saat itu seperti menghipnotisku dengan segera.

Hingga membuat aku terjebak dalam kesepian dan penderitaan yang beruntun ini.

Dan dengan mudahnya kau melupakanku.

Namun, aku tahu ini semua bukanlah salahmu. Tapi, salahku.

Salahku yang dengan bodohnya terjebak dalam pesonamu.

" _Aku akan mencintaimu selalu dan selamanya."_

 _Kemudian kau memelukku hingga aku tertidur dalam pelukan hangatmu yang membuatku merasa nyaman._

Seharusnya aku tahu kalau cinta sejati sangatlah sulit untuk dicari.

Ketidak berdayaanku ini membuatku masih terjebak dalam penjara batin yang masih membelengguku.

Melarangku untuk bahagia dan merasakan kebebasan.

Satu kalimat yang ingin kuucapkan padamu adalah ...

"Aku ... mencintaimu, Fang."

Dengan bibir yang masih bergetar menahan tangis dan tidak henti-hentinya berucap demikian.

Aku akan setia menunggumu sampai kau mengingat semua kenangan kita dan juga diriku ini.

Biarpun menyakitkan aku akan tetap memaksakannya.

Selalu menunggunya biarpun batinku ini tersiksa.

Sampai ajal menjemputku.

 **.  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **Neo : Please! Ampuni author satu ini! *sujud-sujud* feelnya pasti nggak gena kan? Hueee~~ *nangis di pojokan***

 **Onodera : fict ini idenya Neo. Sedangkan saya sendiri yang mengetiknya. Maaf ya kalau tidak kerasa feelnya.**

 **Neo : fict ini dari sudut pandang Gempa. Betewe yang jadi seme tetaplah otp ku yaitu FANG!**

 **Oke sekian aja maaf kalau ada salah dalam fict ini dan ...**

 **~~REVIEW!~~**


End file.
